<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluorescent Adolescent by sadsoulmate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632154">Fluorescent Adolescent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsoulmate/pseuds/sadsoulmate'>sadsoulmate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arctic Monkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsoulmate/pseuds/sadsoulmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>первая любовь, мммм.<br/>все достигли возраста согласия</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie Cook/Alex Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluorescent Adolescent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Алекса настолько открытые испуганные глаза, кажется, что ребенка насилуешь. Они стоят посередине Аловой спальни, оба в джинсах, между прочим, но Алекса трясет от страха. Руками Джейми проводит по голой груди. Ему хочется отстраниться и уйти домой, и лучше всего никогда не возвращаться в эту ситуацию с ним, даже рук не жалко, которые он в кровь сотрет, дроча в одиночку. Ему так хочется прижаться и потереться. Да он даже вставить уже не мечтает, хах, напомните это воображению, когда он будет лежать в своей кровати.<br/>
Алекс закидывает прохладные пальцы на шею и втягивает в поцелуй, болючий и мокрый, позволяя притянуть себя ближе. Ребенок в образе футбольного хулигана, на деле оказывается ласковым, как дурной щенок, который ластясь, царапает и кусает. Не то чтобы Джейми не знал, что фанат из Тернера никакущий, вроде и драться умеет, и рука тяжелая, но лезть стенка на стенку не будет, запала драки боится. Его оружие  - это слова, а если кто глухой попадется, так на это есть Хелдерс и Кук, два верных рыцаря. При принцессе, блять. Мысли путаются, в трусах печет, и как бы Кук не твердил себе, что неплохой перепих с Элли, давшей за школой в четверг, лучше, чем просто опрокинуть Ала на кровать и вжаться в пах, чувствуя сквозь четыре слоя ткани твердый член, это неправда.<br/>
***<br/>
- ты где подрался? - спрашивает мама, замечая синяк на предплечье.<br/>
- что, где?- Алекс растерянно оглядывает себя. - А, это... Ну так, с пацанами из Эклсфилда не поделили кое-что.<br/>
- Надеюсь, они тоже не ушли безнаказанными? - встревает, улыбаясь, отец. Он не против увлечения музыкой, но сын должен уметь постоять за себя.<br/>
- Ага, ага. У одного вот такущий фонарь, твой фирменный хук справа пригодился, - выкручивается Алекс.<br/>
И оправляет футболку, чувствуя как горят вдоль позвоночника остальные, скрытые тканью, засосы.<br/>
***<br/>
Джейми может уйти в горы Непала, а оттуда в Тибет, его выдержка бесконечна. Пьянящий взгляд глаз, длинная шея и узкие аловы бедра манят, но Алекс никак не может дойти до последней станции. Джейми даже съездил в Шеффилд, подальше от своих, в аптеку.<br/>
Теперь смазка запрятана за ненадобностью в нижнем ящике под стопкой листов с аккордами.<br/>
Он помогает отцу с заказами два-три раза в неделю, и как по расписанию после этого он встречается с Элли. Она хорошая девчонка, не требует признаний в любви, однако он все чаще пишет ей смс, что не сможет. Он задержался, устал, у него не сделана домашка, маме еще нужно успеть помочь. У Кука неплохая фантазия и хорошая память.<br/>
В последнюю пятницу перед рождественскими каникулами хорошая девчонка Элли начинает выяснять отношения прямо в столовой.<br/>
Куку светит выговор, и возможно, разговор с директором, если кто-то наябедничает, что он в самом прямом смысле, закрыв ей ладонью рот, вытолкал на задний двор.<br/>
Элли сначала орет, о том, какой он козел. Как будто Джейми сам этого не знает, поэтому он просто позволяет ей проораться. Но когда она начинает плакать и лезть с поцелуями, Джейми не уверен, что должен сделать.<br/>
- Кто она, Джейми? Кто она?<br/>
Он отрицательно качает головой.<br/>
Элли бьет его кулачками по груди.<br/>
- что тогда? Что я сделала не так? Я думала у нас все хорошо! Я думала я тебе больше чем нравлюсь!<br/>
- Элли, не плачь, пожалуйста, ты такая хорошая. Ты такая милая, пожалуйста, не надо плакать из-за меня.<br/>
У нее из глаз перестают течь слезы, и истерика сменяется злостью. Щека краснеет от звонкого удара.<br/>
- я хорошая? Я милая? Иди ты на хуй, урод. Я думала, ты не такой как все.<br/>
Она уходит гордо подняв голову, и только высокий хвост нервно подрагивает в такт злым встряхиваниям головы.<br/>
Сидя на кровати с гитарой тем же вечером, Джейми раз за разом прокручивает их разговор. Он не понимает, что сказал не так. Он не знает, как ему быть дальше, и сможет ли вытерпеть, но рад, что вся эта затянувшаяся игра "у меня все нормально" закончилась.<br/>
***<br/>
Рождество Кук, как обычно, встречает с родителями, и до нового года не выходит из дома. Он пишет кипу эссе (что на него не похоже, сделать все домашние задания заранее) и бренчит на гитаре (его обычное времяпровождение). Алекс не приходит и не звонит. Джейми чувствует облегчение, проверяя раз в час поставленный в беззвучный режим телефон. В новогоднюю ночь оказывается, что папа заказал для них с мамой столик в ресторане, уверенный, что Джейми по обыкновению уйдет с друзьями. Джейми его не переубеждает, хотя еще за день до того отказался от всех предложений. Одноклассники предложили приехать к ним, Мэтт сообщил, что они будут в Пэк Хорс как обычно. Энди тоже звал в паб. Алекс не писал.<br/>
Поэтому Джейми и оказывается в самый канун нового года на собственной кровати. Он так долго уже лежит в тишине, предаваясь самокопанию, что ему чудится стук в окно. Без пятнадцати двенадцать, все нормальные люди уже приготовились разливать шампанское или горячий пунш или кто чем предпочитает встречать этот морозный новый год. Так что Джейми даже не оборачивается проверить, птица ли там или опять начался мокрый снег. Но через минуту стук повторяется, сильнее и настойчивее. Кук слетает с кровати, когда слышит громкое:<br/>
- Джейми Роберт Кук, мать твою, открой мне окно, тут холодно как в аду!<br/>
Алекс. С синими губами, кто его выпустил без шапки, в одной худи, из дома вообще.<br/>
- В аду вообще-то жарко.<br/>
- Ничего об этом не знаю.<br/>
- Что ты здесь делаешь? Мэтт написал, что вы собираетесь в паб.<br/>
- А ты написал, что не сможешь. И то же самое эклсфилдовским. Не мог же я позволить тебе праздновать в одиночестве.<br/>
- Откуда ты знаешь? И я не хочу ничего праздновать.<br/>
Алекс игнорирует оба предложения.<br/>
- А я текилу принес. Не голд, конечно, но вроде пить можно. У тебя лимон есть?<br/>
Джейми всерьез обдумывает, возможно ли выдворить Тернера обратно на улицу, прямо через окно, на сугробы падать не смертельно, но, может, поймет...<br/>
Не отвечая, он спускается за стопками, режет лимон, достает из холодильника сэндвичи, ставит все это добро вместе с солью на поднос, и возвращается, чтобы обнаружить Тернера, успевшего снять худи и устроиться на кровати с бутылкой.<br/>
- Отличненько. - Алекс сразу хватает бутерброд. - Кстати, если когда-нибудь решишь на самом деле скучать один в праздник, скажи всем, что уезжаешь к бабушке в Белфаст. Сиди под одеялом и не включай свет.<br/>
Желание выкинуть его в окно возвращается.<br/>
- У меня нет бабушки в Белфасте.<br/>
- Вот именно, не придется к ней на самом деле ехать.<br/>
Джейми вдруг прорывает, как будто Алекс скальпелем вскрывает у него внутри гнойник. Джейми раздражается хохотом.<br/>
Наверное, это похоже на истерику, которую Алекс останавливает ударом по щеке.<br/>
Да что ж такое, думает Кук, вторая пощечина за неделю. Но нездоровый смех утихает.<br/>
- ты засранец.<br/>
- я такой, - ухмыляется Алекс, - разливай давай, у тебя рука легче.<br/>
Они молча выпивают по первому шоту. Джейми чувствует, как высокоградустное тепло разливается от гортани до желудка, успокаивая.<br/>
Вторую они выпивают по всем правилам, соль на кулаке, залпом до дна, закусить лимоном.<br/>
Алекс трогает позабытую на покрывале гитару, извлекая просто отвратительный звук.<br/>
- У меня есть пару идей. Потом расскажу. Налей еще.<br/>
- Ты куда так торопишься?<br/>
Он разливает в третий раз, пододвигает ближе к Алексу блюдце с лимоном, сыпет соль себе на руку.<br/>
- Мне не надо.<br/>
И не пьет одновременно с Джейми. Тот успевает слизнуть соль и выпить, когда Тернер кидает взгляд на часы.<br/>
- А мы полночь пропустили.<br/>
И как кидаясь с обрыва легонько целует - лижет Джейми в губы, собирая с них соль, и, отстранившись, проглатывает свою стопку. Они одновременно морщатся, но лимон остается нетронутым, потому что Алекс наклоняется прямо к лицу, не прикасаясь. Джейми не святой, не монах, он прихватывает Алекса за загривок, притягивая к себе.<br/>
Поцелуй получается соленым, алкогольным и глубоким.<br/>
Попался. Кто кому Джейми не уверен на все сто. Он подумает об этом завтра. Через неделю.<br/>
Бог - свидетель, он долго был самым терпеливым мальчиком, он заслужил подарок от Санты. в роли юного помощника Санты - Алекс Тернер. В роли подарка - он же.<br/>
И это очень испорченный помощник. Он прекрасно целуется, Кук научил на свою голову. Прикусив нижнюю губу посильнее, он целует подбородок, ведет носом по линии волос, чувствуя терпкий запах недавно выкуренной сигареты. Ал снова отстраняется. Джейми готов к этому, но не думал, что сегодня Алекс не даст даже... мысль обрывается, когда Ал снимает зеленую футболку и стягивает джинсы. Джейми смотрит на тощий торс. Где-то на периферии сознания бьются мысли о том, что он возьмет этого щуплого в спортзал, и совсем больная - плоская грудь и натянутые трусы, обнажающие худые ноги и впалый живот, возбуждают его сильнее, чем мягкие, соблазнительные формы любой девчонки.<br/>
- Так и будешь смотреть? Не заставляй меня передумать, а?<br/>
Джейми просто зажимает ему рот ладонью, притягивая к себе на колени.<br/>
Он падает навзничь, забирается рукой под трусы, трогает, сжимает, не веря, что Алекс не зажимается и не пытается сбежать. Кого он хотел выбросить из окна еще полчаса назад? Сейчас он бы с удовольствием окунул голову в сугроб сам. Остудиться.<br/>
Его Алексу должно понравиться, Джейми позаботиться об этом. Поэтому он переворачивает их обоих, вдавливая Алекса в кровать, спускает трусы ниже..<br/>
Ему приходится держать руку на подрагивающем животе Ала, чтобы тот не дергал бедрами слишком сильно. Джейми боится задеть зубами, подавиться, он действует по наитию, и ему страшно, наверное, не меньше, чем Алу. На форумах советовали представить леденец или банан, или кому что больше нравится. Джейми не надо ничего придумывать. Он там где должен быть, он делает то, что хотел так долго. Его прет от дрожи, прошивающей Алекса, и он не собирается останавливаться, когда слышит задушенное «стой стой», лишь чуть сбавляет темп, и трогает ниже, легким нажатием прося развести ноги шире. Трусы на коленях стреноживают, и кисть неудобно сгибать под таким углом, однако это помогает самому Джейми сдержаться, когда он трогает пальцем внутри. Расслабься, пожалуйста, расслабься.<br/>
Головка проезжается ему по нёбу, некомфортно давя на горло, но палец проскальзывает глубже. Еще один вычитанный сетевой совет оказался полезным, хоть и вылетело из головы сейчас, что он должен сделать дальше. Джейми не размышляет. Чувствуя тугие мышцы пальцами, он идет по тропинке своих ночных фантазий, одной из сотни. О том, что он хочет исполнить их все, он подумает позже.<br/>
Ал вскрикивает, кончая, и Джейми дергается, выпуская член изо рта, сперма брызгает на губы и рубашку.<br/>
Только заметив белое на кармашке, он понимает, что все еще одет.<br/>
Ал взглядом из-под ресниц следит, как Джейми роется в ящике. Зачем было прятать смазку так далеко, а презервативы вообще в шкаф, под носки, чего там мама не видела, не было бы так странно, нетерпеливо сейчас.<br/>
Снять трусы оказывается удивительно неловко. Джейми застывает всего на пару секунд, которых хватает Тернеру стечь с кровати и сдернуть с него черный хлопок.<br/>
Три стопки текилы не помогают не стесняться вдруг собственного тела. Как будто они с Алексом поменялись местами, потому что он спокойно стоит обнаженный, сверкая шалым, пьяным взглядом. Перед глазами Джейми пляшут точки. Сжать, смять, впаяться в узкие бедра, склеиться грудь к груди, зацеловать до черноты на шее. Возможно какие то из фантазий могут исполниться прямо сейчас. Но Джейми все еще не думает.<br/>
У Ала хватает сил и смелости утянуть его на себя.<br/>
- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста...<br/>
Они не разрывают зрительного контакта, пока как слепые на ощупь ищут правильный путь, чтобы все получилось как надо. Смазка, руки Алекса трясутся, когда он разрывает фольгу, и раскатывает резинку по члену Джейми. Они чувствуют, как бешено колотятся сердца, стук сумасшедшим маятником отдается в паху.<br/>
Куки только надеется, что продержится достаточно долго, чтобы для Ала первые движения перестали быть не неприятными. Потом он справится как угодно: пальцами, ртом, он вылижет языком до настоящего удовольствия. Поэтому он щипает себя за бедро, перед тем как толкнуться меж разведенных ног, пришпиливая собой.<br/>
Алекс меняется в лице, оно становится серым, будто внезапно все стало черно-белым.<br/>
Джейми замирает, испуг при виде закушенных, без единой кровинки губ сильнее, чем собственное желание.<br/>
- Куки, ну же! Я тебе не фарфоровый!<br/>
Алекс пришпоривает его бедра своими пятками, принуждая двигаться. Джейми чуть сдвигается при каждом движении, наблюдая за реакцией. Он не сразу находит нужный темп и правильный угол, но потом становится счастьем наблюдать, как расслабляются нахмуренные брови и приоткрывается рот в беззвучном стоне. Он горит, срывается в пропасть и тонет одновременно. Джейми умирает, ему больше не страшно, и в свой предсмертный миг он целует Ала не закрывая глаз.<br/>
Тот стонет ему в рот, бьет ногами по крестцу, стискивает руками плечи, подаваясь вперед и пачкает их животы.</p><p>Джейми целует каждую фиолетовую метку, которую сам же и поставил. Если провести влажные дорожки между ними, то получится карта звездного неба.<br/>
- Все хорошо?<br/>
Тебе понравилось? Тебе не больно? Ты не сбежишь от меня прямо сейчас?<br/>
- Идиот, - отвечает Ал,<br/>
Алекс долго молча лежит рядом, закинув ногу на бок и выводя загогулины на его ключицах, улыбается каждый раз, ловя взгляд.<br/>
О таком подарке на новый год он даже в самых смелых мечтах не думал. Джейми думает, подходящий ли сейчас момент для признания в любви. </p><p>Все разбивается в секунду.<br/>
- Я слышал, тебя девушка кинула. Ты поэтому никого видеть не хотел?<br/>
У Джейми просто заканчиваются слова.<br/>
Алекс смотрит внимательно, запоминая заново знакомые черты. Это все тот же Джейми, его глаза - но улыбаются только ему по-новому, его улыбка - только губы совершенно опухшие (в паху от воспоминаний тяжелеет), выражение лица совершенно обалдевшее, не похоже на обычное.<br/>
Ал может промолчать, и остаться со всеми этими сокровищами, но надолго ли? А ведь Ал может привыкнуть, считать их своими, и вернуться к первой станции, откуда начинал, с разбитым сердцем и только воспоминаниями за пазухой. Поэтому он расставляет точки над i.<br/>
Если лицо может опрокинуться, то именно это Алекс и наблюдает, остро жалея, что раскрыл рот. Он кажется и того, что было, не запомнил. Хмель давно выветрился, вернув острое непривычное чувство между ребрами.<br/>
Джейми молчит.<br/>
Придумывает, как соврать половчее?<br/>
Или просто не знает, как подтвердить, чтобы не обиделся.<br/>
Да ведь Алекс и так все понимает, он просто хотел знать, сколько ему осталось чтобы на сетчатке навсегда запечатлелось довольное лицо Куки. Но похоже уже поздно.<br/>
- Я думал, что ты не...<br/>
- ... Знаю? Да она всем старшеклассницам по секрету растрепала. Но я думал, ты сам нам расскажешь. Тоже мне тайна!<br/>
- Тернер, не мог бы ты меня дослушать?<br/>
- Я весь уши.<br/>
Которые горят, вместе с щеками, залившимися гневным румянцем.<br/>
- Я не был уверен, чего ты хочешь.<br/>
- Да в таких случаях спрашивают!<br/>
- Алекс, я же попросил!<br/>
Они вдруг переходят на крик.<br/>
- Я тоже спросил!<br/>
- Так и дай мне сказать!<br/>
- Говори!<br/>
- Я сам не знал, чего хотел!<br/>
- И что определился? Или помогли? Выбора не оставили?<br/>
Алекс вскакивает с кровати, и начинает одеваться.<br/>
- Куда ты? - Голос у Джейми уже спокойный, но звучит как из под толщи воды. Алекс не уверен, что это не собственный слух его так подводит.<br/>
- Домой. Тут недалеко, можешь не провожать, я знаю, где выход.<br/>
И выходит из комнаты, не потрудившись надеть кеды и закрыть за собой дверь.<br/>
Снег мгновенно обмораживает ступни, но Алекс упрямо застывает на середине дороге, прикуривая. С Вортли роуд доносятся хлопки фейерверков и радостные вопли празднующих. Но на их улице тихо и пусто, и все что чувствует Ал это как тянет поясницу. Отпраздновал.<br/>
Недокуренная сигарета отправляется в ближайший сугроб, и Алекс делает шаг к дому, когда его хватают за плечи и разворачивают. На Джейми только майка, спортивные штаны и кроссовки, но кажется он сам этого не замечает.<br/>
- Ты все не так понял! Ты! Всегда был только ты! - Куки трясет Ала так, что становится больно. - Но что нужно тебе?<br/>
У Алекса ломается в горькой усмешке линия губ. Он вдруг снова чувствует свои ноги, и как колотит Джейми.<br/>
- Пойдем домой, а? - просит он жалобно, - я замерз. И ты тоже.<br/>
***<br/>
Алекс заболевает. Этому не препятствует ни горячая ванна, которую они вместе принимают (зацеловать до черных кругов перед глазами, затем растереть полотенцем, оставив еще пару темно-синих "звезд" на груди), ни допитая бутылка текилы, ни крепкий сон до полудня. Джейми просыпается первым от жара прижатого к нему тела, будит Алекса и отправляет его домой лечиться.<br/>
На следующий день выясняется, что это ангина, это заразно и что мистер Тернер не пустит Кука повидаться. Поэтому они целыми днями перекидываются сообщениями ни о чем, не упоминая новогоднюю ночь. Джейми очень скучает. </p><p>Начало учебного года Алекс пропускает. У него день рождения, поэтому Джейми заходит к нему после школы. Миссис Тернер зовет его попробовать ее фирменный пирог (спасибо, но домашних заданий столько задали, успеть бы все) и обещает передать подарок, "когда этот сурок проснется", но подняться не дает и ненавязчиво выставляет его за дверь.<br/>
Джейми успевает наиграться в приставку до тошноты, когда свет в комнате Алекса наконец загорается. Поэтому он кидает предупреждающее сообщение о своем появлении и лезет по старинке в окно.<br/>
У Алекса распухший от насморка нос, толстенные шерстяные носки и на щеке след от подушки, а Джейми не может оторвать взгляд.<br/>
Они лежат на Аловой односпальной кровати, улыбаются друг другу и почти не разговаривают, родители Ала внизу смотрят телевизор.<br/>
- спасибо за подарок, - сипит Алекс, Джейми лишь прикладывает палец к его губам, чтобы тот меньше болтал. Как палец оказывается во рту, он уже не улавливает, это просто происходит, и через секунду они уже жадно целуются. Дорвались.<br/>
- ты заразишься, - шепчет Алекс, - и я, кажется, ни на что ни способен, прости.<br/>
- да замолчи ты, - советует Джейми, выключая свет и подваливаясь обратно к Алу под бок.<br/>
Он забирается рукой под пижамную рубашку к пышущей жаром коже, пальцы у него прохладные, Алекс вскидывается, подставляясь под ласку.<br/>
- ты мне доверяешь? - спрашивает Джейми, давя на поясницу, - можно?<br/>
Ал просто позволяет руке перевернуть его на живот, и приподнимается, чтобы Кук стянул фланелевые штаны.<br/>
Отсутствие под ними трусов заставляет Джейми ухмыльнуться. Устроившись на коленях и поддерживая Ала за живот, чтобы не плюхнулся на простыни, он оглаживает член, нежно оттягивая кожу у головки и сжимая сильнее у основания.<br/>
Алекс стонет надрывно и сам пугается, насколько громко получается, быстро засовывает в рот костяшки пальцев. Они замирают на несколько мгновений, прислушиваясь к происходящему внизу.<br/>
Никто вроде не поднимается по лестнице проверить, как там болеющий сын, и Кукс утыкается носом Алу в копчик, хихикая.<br/>
Смех переходит в поцелуи. Фиолетовые звезды-засосы полиняли, но еще не сошли, поэтому Джейми обновляет цвет, и ставит новые, двигая рукой по стволу.<br/>
Алекс упирается на локти, расставляя колени шире, устойчивее. Джейми распластывается по кровати, задирает пижаму выше, к лопаткам, трогает большим пальцем нежное местечко за мошонкой, получая в ответ судорожный вдох и сжавшиеся ягодицы.<br/>
- Доверься мне, - бормочет он бледной заднице, разводя руками.<br/>
Лизнув на пробу по дырке, он получает в ответ дрожь волной по спине и громкий выдох в подушку.<br/>
В тусклом освещении уличного фонаря Куку не видно, но он почти уверен, что Ал покраснел от ушей до задницы. Той самой, которую Джейми гладит, решаясь.<br/>
Оказывается, если раздвинуть языком зажатую дырку, полизать внутри, руки Алекса перестанут держать и он уткнется лицом в подушку, выпятив зад кверху. Так даже удобнее. Уткнувшись носом в ложбинку, обнаружить маленькую родинку, трахать языком слаще, чем дрочить по ночам, вспоминая как это - вбивать Алекса в кровать. Чувствуя, что внутри так горячо и узко, что и языку тесно, можно кончить прямо так. Но у Джейми есть идея получше. Он накрывает Алекса собой, трется, не проникая, целует в шею, чувствуя на ней капельки пота.<br/>
Ал поворачивает голову, прося поцелуя. Они не закрывают век, пока мир перед глазами не окрашивается белым.<br/>
Звуки реального мира включаются по очереди. Алекс закашливается, внизу все также бурчит телевизор, и где-то проезжает с сиреной полицейская машина.<br/>
Джейми надеется, что никто не пойдет пожелать Алу спокойной ночи, потому что он совершенно не хочет уходить прямо сейчас. Он просто поставит пораньше. Вот только полежит еще чуть-чуть.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>